Hiro Hiyorimi
Hiro Hiyorimi a main protagonist and normal middle school boy who dies at the beginning of the series. And becomes the Blood Warrior of Hime. Appearance He appears to be a young boy with a brown hair . Personality Despite of being clumsy and careless he is also involuntarily especially when involved in the battles but as he learns more about Hime, he is willing to protect her. His body changes in the manga when Hime's life is in danger, a fact that he notices and causes him to rush to Hime, though this is left out in the anime. He's very brave. History Hiro is a boy who has just moved to the Sasanaki City to meet his sister. Episode Episodes were this character appear. Ep#1 Princess Resurrection ep 1.JPG|Princess Resurrection Hiro01.JPG|Hiro look in his sisters letter Kk.JPG|Hiro met Hime Bscap245.jpg|Hiro die Tt.JPG|Hiro see a corpse Aa.JPG|Lobo kill hiro 245.jpg|Hime resurrect Hiro by using the Royal Blood It starts with a young boy named Hiro who moved to Sasanaki City to find his sister Sawawa . On his way of searching he find a beautiful blond women with a cute little maid.Some pillars from the construrtion site fell straight to the women,he rush to save her in great danger and he manage to save her but he end up dead. When hiro's wake up he notice that he's laying in a bed of Sasanaki Hospital Morgue and shocked when he see a corpse and starts running and realized that he was already dead,suddenly his body stop and in someway he sense that someone is calling him.He went to the mountain and see the women again being attaked by a Werewolf. When the werewolf is running to the women he jump to the bushes run to the women and stop the attacked of the werewolf (Later known as Lobo Wildman) using his body as a shield. After being killed by lobo he resurrect again by the women by using the Royal Blood and introduce herself as a princess (Hime) and its the beginning of his new life as a Blood Warrior and follow her to the depths of the hell. EP# 2 Princess Destruction Ep2.JPG|Princess Destruction Intro.JPG|Hiro introduce himself to the class Ouch.JPG|Hiro fell into the floor Loose.JPG|Hiro's Royal Blood is running off 44.JPG|Hiro being attacked by Hime Ouch 2.JPG|Hiro slice by Hime Outside.JPG|Hiro locked the gate Wires.JPG|Invisible Wires 0.JPG|Hime stoping Hiro to give their location Caught.JPG|Hiro caught by Invisible man 21.JPG|Hiro with Flandre watching the house burn This is Hiro's first day of the class so he wants to have a good impretion so he try to tell a joke about his name but failed when the teacher tell him to sit he accidentally lost his balance and fell to the floor and his classmate start laughing. On his way home he help a little girl get the baloon but the wind change direction so the baloon flew away and end up in a tree.He climb the tree and get the balloon but suddenly he feels dizzy and fell,The mother of the girl call the police but when the police arrive they see Hiro alive. When Hiro is finally get home he notice that the gate is stop moving and like someone is trying to go inside.He shocked when he see the house totally wreck up and suddenly Hime attacked him by a chainsaw but he dodge it. He sneak to the living room to see what is Hime doing but he slice by Hime . When hiro wakes up Hime explain to him why he lost contiousness. Hiro learn that he possessed a Half Immortality and Hime say that there was a intruder in the house name Invisible Man . He get sawawa and push outside and say that the house is dangerous right now,after that he go back to Hime to help her and suddenly something slice his feet, Hime say to him that be carefull because invisible man put his favorite weapon around the house the Invisible Wire. While Hime busy finding Invisible man he walk upstares and felt that invisible man is behind him,When he thought that its just a shadow he continue to walk and suddenly he caught by Invisible Man.Flandre save him afterwards and when Hime see him he try to cut him again but flandre stop him and says the invisible man escape. When Hime destroy the Electric fuse he use the lighter to get a light but Hime stop him. While Hime and Hiro talking he notice the wire and get it to save Hime from invisible man. When Hiro awakes Hime order him to get out the house,watch the house burn and see the Invisible Man die when Hime slice him by the Chainsaw. Ep#3 Princess Rampage Ep3.JPG|Princess Rampage 77.JPG|The truck is moving backward 222.JPG|Hiro stuck 999.JPG|Riza help Hiro 9999.JPG|Hiro asked by Riza 123.JPG|Hiro say he will take care of everything 456.JPG|Hiro stop Riza 789.JPG|Hiro protect Hime Blush.JPG|Hiro hug Riza 4545.JPG|Hiro punch by Riza In the way home Hiro saw a puppy in danger.He save the puppy but end up stuck in the back of the truck. He was helped by a women named Riza on the truck when she see hiro as a good person. Hiro stop riza for calling the ambulance and explain that he have Half Immortality. Riza ask him were is his master and then riza get her motor and say dont interfere. He dash to the mansion but he see Sawawa and stop her to come home and say he will take care of everything then go straight to the mansion. When he arrive to the mansion he see Hime fighting riza so he try to stop Riza but riza is to strong. In the chase he saw Riza is gonna kill hime so he try to protect hime. When Riza calms down he lost contiuosness and take a rest. In the end he hug riza and ask her to bring him back to Hime and riza punch hiro send him flying. Ep#4 Princess Negotiation When Hiro is walking he see Riza in front of the gate and ask her if she want to see Hime. He was grab by riza and deny his question but later admit it and then suddenly Hime get him with a car . They were chase by riza and then later they arrive at Hime's vacation house were they stay. Hiro get tired because of a long trip he lay in the couch. In the morning he was seen with riza using the Speed Boat. When take a walk back to the cabing riza tell to him that she want to talk to hime. In the cabin riza tell them that their was an enemy lurking into the place when suddenly the cabin move straight to the lake. And when Hiro get up he see flandre sinking he want to help her but flandre is to heavy so they leave flandre. He and Riza start pedaling the duck after hime order them. When they pedaling it the enemies following them. When they reach the land they see a place full of fishmans and they were surrounded. Hiro and riza tied up when suddenly the leader of the fishmans came. He hear that the enemies want immortality and then the giant appears and accuse hime is lying. When the giant is ready to atttack hime he go to hime and act like he will protect hime and when hime ask him what he was doing he look to hime and he was hit by the giant send him flying. After the fight to the Fishmans he was catch by a fishman using a fish pole, and then they go home. In the last scene hiro cleaning in front of the gate when riza came to her ask him to eat and when he refuse he was forced to come. Ep#5 Princess Bloodline Ep#6 Princess Alliance Ep#7 Princess Electric Shocked Ep#8 Princess Locked Room Ep#9 Princess Black & White Ep#10 Princess Reminiscence